Love With Me!
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: MyungJong Fanfic NC - Lee Sungjong, kekasihku, memiliki kulit putih yang begitu menggoda. Seperti habis dilumuri susu segar dan… Eh tunggu! Kenapa aku langsung membahas area itu? Pervert!


Fanfic

Rated T+ (Romance, Love, **Warn: BL, KissScene.** MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

(warn: Disclaimer of themselves)

.

Love With Me!

.

Lee Sungjong, kekasihku, memiliki kulit putih yang begitu menggoda. Seperti habis dilumuri susu segar dan… Eh tunggu! Kenapa aku langsung membahas area itu? Pervert!

Oke! Namaku Kim Myungsoo. Kekasih sah Lee Sungjong. Author membuatku menjadi karakter yang pervert di sini. Jadi tolong jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungjongie kalian yang sangat polos itu.

Ya, dia sangat polos! Kutekankan pada kalian bahwa dia tidak mengerti tentang yang namanya sex dan semacamnya. Dia memang tak pernah pacaran (dan akulah pacar pertamanya) tetapi, ayolah, apa itu bisa jadi alasan untuk tidak peka terhadap 'begituan'?

Aku sangat ingat saat pertama kali mengajaknya berciuman. Kasihan sekali. Sungguh! Aku terkesan seperti menyiksanya pada pengalaman pertamanya itu! Padahal aku baru mulai melumat bibirnya sebentar, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Sungjong tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan seperti mendapat serangan panik.

Aku melepaskannya begitu saja dan dia langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kasihan 'kan? Dan sebagai pacar pertama yang baik aku dengan senang hati terus mengajarinya cara berciuman yang benar. Kkkk~

Tunggu, apa kalian mulai berpikir bahwa aku hanya menginginkan tubuh Lee Sungjong? Hoho kalian sangat salah! Begini-begini juga aku bisa jatuh cinta. Ya! Sungjongie benar-benar telah membuatku jatuh hati setengah mati. Wajah cantik dan kulit kenyal itu hanya nilai tambah bagiku. Kecantikan sebenarnya yang ia miliki ada dalam dirinya. Dia sangat baik pada semua orang, bahkan pada mereka yang membencinya dan membuatnya menangis. Dia pemaaf dan, lihat senyum cerahnya! Yeoja mana yang tidak jatuh hati. Bahkan namja sepertiku berhasil dibuatnya mabuk.

Dan, dia sangat pengertian, juga perhatian. Sikap telatennya yang keibuan membuatku ingin segera menikahinya. hahaha!

Terkadang kekasihku itu membuatkanku bekal makan siang. Masakannya enak. Haah~ aku benar-benar beruntung!

Oh tunggu! Ketidak-beruntunganku di sini hanyalah Lee Sungjong tidak bisa diajak 'ngapa-ngapain'.

Dan kau tahu apa persepsinya terhadap 'hal itu'? Menurutnya hal semacam itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh suami-istri yang ingin memutuskan memiliki anak. Dia bahkan dengan polosnya pernah bertanya padaku, apakah aku ingin melakukan hal semacam itu terhadapnya? Jika iya, bagaimana caranya dua namja melakukan hal itu untuk memiliki seorang anak? Dan darimana anaknya nanti akan keluar? Dan bagaimana pula sperma-ku bisa membuahinya? Itu katanya!

Haiiiisshh~ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu! Ini akan sulit sepertinya! Sudah hampir lima bulan hubungan kami berjalan dan dia masih tidak bisa kuajak ber- _ohh~_ dan ber- _ahh~_ ria.

.

Ponselku bergetar. Membangunkanku dari lamunan yang tak tertahankan ini.

Aku beringsut dari kasur nyamanku, meraih ponsel dan menekan tombol hijau sambil membetulkan seragamku yang mulai kusut.

"Hallo?"

"Hyung, kau bolos lagi!" Ini Sungjong. Suaranya terdengar merdu meski sedikit membentak.

"A..ani."

"Ya! Aku baru saja dari kelasmu."

"Kenapa ke kelasku?"

"Aku membuatkanmu bekal. Kau jahat sekali hyung tidak bilang kalau bolos. Sekarang bagaimana ini bekalnya? Aku susah-susah bangun pagi untuk membuat ini!"

Aku tersenyum, membayangkan kekasihku itu sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan sebal di lorong sekolah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bolos sayang~ aku hanya terlambat. Pelajaran pagi ini membosankan, jadi aku sengaja terlambat, hehe. Aku akan ada di sana sebelum istirahat selesai."

"Itu termasuk bolos." (Sekarang aku membayangkan dia mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya).

"Paling tidak 'kan aku akan memakan bekal yang kaubuat. Hanya jam pertama kok bolosnya."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kemari. Aku tunggu di tempat biasa."

"Oke honey! Aku berangkat…"

Pik.

Tuut tuut tuuuut~

Aiih… masih sebal dia.

.

.

Rumahku dekat dari sekolah. Bisa kucapai dengan jalan kaki. Hal itulah yang sering membuatku menyepelekan bangun pagi. Membuat Sungjong sering marah dan kesal. Ia bilang harusnya aku bersyukur karena rumahku dekat. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan naik bus untuk datang ke sekolah.

Seperti tadi, dia ngambek begitu tahu aku bolos jam pertama dan kedua.

Mungkin aku harus segera merubah kebiasaan buruk ini demi dirinya.

.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuju gerbang sekolah. Mengintip sebentar, dan… bingo! Sepi.

Satpam yang berjaga sedang istirahat jam segini. Cara yang diberikan Nam Woohyun untuk bolos benar-benar berhasil kujalankan.

Aku segera masuk melewati bangunan utama dan langsung berlari menuju koridor kelas.

Sekarang jam istirahat, murid-murid berseliweran menuju kantin. Sementara aku membelok di ujung koridor dan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Sungjong pasti sedang menungguku di atap datar yang luas itu.

Aku menguap sebentar sebelum melewati pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap.

Silau. Cuaca hari ini bagus.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sebelum mendapati Sungjong sedang duduk dan mulai melambai tinggi-tinggi. Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Maaf kau menunggu." Aku duduk di hadapannya.

"Lain kali jangan bolos lagi." Sungjong men-deathglare ke arahku.

"Hanya sekali, Sungjongie." Aku tersenyum minta maaf. "Ah~ kau manis sekali pagi ini~"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan." Ucapnya dengan nada cuek, tapi jelas pipinya sedikit merona. Aduh, aku ingin sekali menggigitnya gemas.

Sungjong berbalik dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Kotak bekal berwarna biru. Yang kemudian ia sodorkan kepadaku.

"Terima kasih chagi~" Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu mulai membuka penutupnya.

Bento berisi sosis panggang dan telur gulung, serta brokoli dan wortel. Aku menyendok untuk suapan pertama.

Ah~ Lee Sungjong. Kau menerima cintaku saja aku sudah senang. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di hadapanmu dan memakan bekal buatanmu. Kau itu kekasih yang penuh perhatian. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Mungkin lebih bahagia lagi jika aku bisa membuka satu-persatu kancing seragammu itu lalu kita…

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" _Aiishh~ aku tersedak._ "Uhuk... uhukk~"

"Eh! Pelan-pelan~" Sungjong segera mengambil botol meneral dari samping tasnya, membuka tutupnya dan memberikannya padaku. Setelah aku mengambilnya, ia lantas mendekat dan mengulurkan lengannya, untuk mengelus-elus punggungku dengan telapak tangannya.

Aku minum perlahan. Ya ampun, aku ini sedang makan tapi otak mesum-ku malah membawaku berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Sungjong. Dasar bodoh!

Kutaruh botol itu di hadapanku dan mulai mengusap dadaku beberapa kali. "Maaf~"

"Sebenarnya apa yang hyung pikirkan?" Tanya Sungjong sambil ganti mengusap dadaku.

"Memikirkanmu. Hehe" Jawabku jujur sambil nyengir.

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh kalau sedang makan!"

JLEB.

Oke itu tepat sasaran.

.

 **End of Myungsoo's POV**

.

Kim Myungsoo menopang dagu di atas kedua lengan yang dilipatnya. Bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti gerakan guru yang sedang mengoceh di depan. Ia terlihat sangat bosan. Bekal buatan kekasihnya yang baru saja ia habiskan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi benar-benar enak, membuatnya kenyang, dan entah bagaimana juga mulai membuatnya mengantuk.

"Yo!" Seseorang menyentuh bahu Myungsoo dari belakang.

Myungsoo hanya menepis dengan menggerakkan bahunya enggan. Sama sekali tak berminat untuk menoleh dan meladeni Nam Woohyun yang pasti sedang sama bosannya dengan dirinya.

"Kau bolos pagi ini." Bisik lelaki itu dengan senang (?)

"Hmm~" Myungsoo ingin menguap karena kantuk.

"Kapan-kapan kita bolos bareng. Oke?"

Myungsoo menguap, setelah itu perlahan menoleh lewat bahunya. "Tidak. Aku tak akan bolos lagi."

"Kenapa? Apa tadi kepergok?" Woohyun menyelidik.

"Bukan..."

"Lalu?"

"Kekasihku bilang jangan bolos lagi."

"hmmm… Lee Sungjong itu!" Woohyun mencibir.

"Sudahlah~ jangan cumburu. Aku tahu kau jomblo. Tak punya kekasih yang memperhatikanmu. Kusarankan padamu agar kau segera nembak ketua osis yang kausuka itu."

"YA!" Woohyun mendorong baru Myungsoo ke depan. Membuat Myungsoo reflek menoleh dan berniat menyerang balik.

"KIM MYUNGSOO" Suara guru di depan menggelegar di seluruh kelas. Semua kepala menoleh pada Myungsoo.

Sementara yang dipanggil dengan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke depan. "Ne~ Songsaengnim."

"Aku tahu kau mahir di Bahasa Jepang. Tapi nilaimu di mata pelajaranku sungguh di bawah rata-rata. Tolong majulah sebentar dan baca kalimat ini di depan teman-temanmu." Guru Bahasa Inggris itu menyodorkan buku tebal ke arah Myungsoo.

Haiisshh~

"Baik. Songsaengnim…" Myungsoo tahu dirinya tak punya pilihan selain mematuhi perkataan gurunya. Maka ia mulai bangkit dari bangkunya.

Ahhh~ seandainya dia bisa jadi L seperti di film yang bisa menguasai banyak bahasa. Tapi apalah daya. Myungsoo meraih buku tebal itu dan akan mulai membaca. Ini akan menjadi kesekian kalinya dirinya mendapat malu di depan kelas, mengingat ia sangat kacau dalam Bahasa Inggris. Dan ini tentu akan berakhir dengan ceramah panjang dari gurunya yang akan memintanya belajar lebih giat lagi.

Terdengar tawa ejekan dari belakang.

"NAM WOOHYUN! Selanjutnya kau yang maju!"

Dan Myungsoo menyeringai di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

"Kau harus lihat wajah Woohyun saat songsaengnim juga memanggil namanya untuk maju!" Myungsoo tertawa hingga terbungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sekarang sedang istirahat kedua.

"Kau senang hyung?" Tanya Sungjong yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan polos.

"Tentu!" Ia kembali tegap. "Tahu rasa dia! Aku sudah diam di kelas, Jongie~ aku tak bicara, tapi dia ngajak ngobrol."

"Lalu saat maju bagaimana?"

"Sama saja denganku." Myungsoo tertawa lagi. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri juga.

"Sama bagaimana?"

"Sama-sama kacau!"

Saat itu Myungsoo nyaris tertawa lagi jika Sungjong tak menangkap bahunya dan menatapnya serius. Membuat Myungsoo menoleh dengan raut sedikit bingung.

"Hyung~ itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri? Kenapa kau tertawa saat kejadian seperti itu terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menertawai dirimu sendiri?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau tidak bisa pelajaran itu, kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi. Aku juga tak terlalu bisa Bahasa Inggris. Tapi aku akan berusaha mengajarimu. Mari berusaha bersama! Mulai sekarang kita akan ke perpus tiap pulang sekolah!"

"Eeeehh?!"

Sungjong melepas bahu kekasihnya yang memampang raut melas. Lalu hendak berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Oh! Satu lagi~" Tiba-tiba Sungjong berbalik "Hyung kalau tertawa jelek."

pppfftt~

Dan Sungjong kabur.

Meninggalkan Myungsoo yang melongo di belakangnya.

.

.

"Aku jelek katanya?" Myungsoo menoleh pada jendela perpustakaan yang memantulkan wajahnya samar. Saat ini dirinya sedang menunggu Sungjong di depan perpus setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari adik kelasnya itu agar pergi kesana lebih dulu karena Sungjong sedang ada keperluan dengan Ketua Osis.

Perkataan Sungjong saat istirahat kedua tadi, benar-benar membuatnya kepikiran, bahkan sampai kelas terakhir berakhir ia tetap memikirkannya.

"Padahal…" Gumam Myungsoo sambil kembali menoleh ke kaca jendela. "padahal kalau aku masuk boy grup, tampang seperti ini bakal dapat posisi visual." Ia mengerucutkan bibir sambil menyentuh rambut legamnya dengan sayang.

(Hahaha~ poor Myung)

Lima menit selanjutnya, Sungjong datang. Berlari kecil menghampiri Myungsoo dengan memeluk beberapa kertas di dadanya.

"Hyung~"

"Lama…" Keluh Myungsoo.

"Hehe~ maaf, aku tadi minta izin ke Sunggyu-hyung untuk pinjam kunci perpustakaan." Sungjong mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku seragamnya.

"Woo~ kamu niat sekali."

"Hehehe.. Ayo masuk."

"Masuk? Sekarang nih?" Goda Myungsoo dengan ekspresi IYKWIM.

"Haa? Tentu saja. Ayo!" Sungjong menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk masuk perpus.

Hadeeeeh~ maksud lain dari 'masuk' saja Sungjong tak paham.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter pertama rated-nya T ~

Ada yang mau ratednya berkembang(?) menjadi M ? XD

Semua tergantung mood-ku kkkkk~

Ngomong2, aku membuat Side Story dari "Our M Scene". Judulnya "Just Us". Di baca yaaa~

Oke, untuk fanfic ini, **ada Review?** ^ ^ )d


End file.
